The Warriors Hunger Games
by Crescentclaw
Summary: 24 Oc's one victor one prize the first games, application in first chapter. APPS CLOSED
1. Application

**Hey guys and gals**

**It's time for **

**The Warriors Games**

**24 Oc's one winner**

**One prize**

**Here's the form**

Name-

Looks (must include eye color)-

Gender-

Clan (this is the warriors games)-

Skills-

Family-

Status (deputy, leader, , warrior, queen, etc.)-

Career (answer yes or no or used by the careers)-

Smart or foolish-

Brains, bron, or both-

Strategy-

Other-

That's the form, bye


	2. The Reapings

**I don't own ****_Warriors_**

**Thunderclan Reaping**

Oakstorm's POV  
I stood with all the toms from my clan all of us wishing and hoping we would not be reaped beside me stood my brother Jayclaw

Mapleshade- welcome, welcome to the 14th annual Warriors Games this is to remind you all to never try and stop the darkforest, 3 courageous she-cats and Tom's shall be chosen to represent Thunderclan in these games, now as always ladies first

Mapleshade stuck her paw into a small hole then took it out with three pieces of fur, she gave some torti fur a sniff and spoke  
Mapleshade- Mintpelt  
My eyes widened this was my brothers former apprentice after all, I watched as she slowly walked to the rock and sat next to Mapleshade  
Mapleshade-Lunarstream  
A white she-cat with black patches strolled onto the stage shadowing Mapleshade daggers when she wasn't' looking  
Mapleshade- Mistyfrost  
A small blue-gray she-cat dappled with white crept onto the rock  
Mapleshade- now for the toms, Bluesky  
A small well built tom started for the rock trailing after him was three tiny kits Dawnfall a cream furred queen stopped them  
Mapleshade-Foxpelt  
I turned to my brother only to see a look of shock and sadness sprawled across his face  
Mapleshade-lastly  
My heart skipped a beat  
Mapleshade- Oakstorm  
Oakstorm- what  
Jayclaw-wait I volunteer

Jayclaw's POV  
Jayclaw-I volunteer  
I knew my brother wouldn't kill anyone, and in the games that means death  
Mapleshade- Thunderclan's first volunteer, and probably last she mumbled that last part  
I walked onto the rock and sat in between Foxpelt and Lunarstream  
Mapleshade- Thunderclan's tributes  
Mapleshade turned to us  
Mapleshade-and may the odds be ever in your favor.

**Windclan Reaping**

Lionpaw's POV

I stood with all the other toms from my clan and looked desperately at my mother who only gave me the everything's gonna be okay look

Mapleshade- welcome, welcome to the 14th annual Warriors Games this is to remind you all to never try and stop the darkforest, 3 courageous she-cats and Tom's shall be chosen to represent Windclan in these games, now as always ladies first

Mapleshade stuck her paw into a small hole then took it out with three pieces of fur

Mapleshade- Hazelsky

I watched as the light brown she-cat walked up to Mapleshade but was stopped by our deputy

Shardheart's POV

Shardheart-wait I volunteer

Hazelsky had a look of joy on her face

As I strolled to the stage I heard cats mumbling are deputy is so brave

I'm surprised though I didn't volunteer to save Hazelsky I volunteered because I wanted to be in the games

Mapleshade-next is Icepetal

I gave a slight nod at the thought of another career

Mapleshade- and lastly

Rosethorn's POV

Mapleshade-Rosethorn

I let out a gasp of shock

Lionpaw-no, please not my mother

I walked and sat next to Shardheart horror and shock still plastered on my face

Icepetal's POV

I can't believe it the games have easy picking this season, this will be fun

Mapleshade- now for the tom tributes, first we have Silverflight, I watched as the silver warrior approached

Mapleshade-Jaystorm

My heart skipped a beat, Jaystorm, he would lead the careers true, but

Mapleshade-Lastly Lionpaw

Lionpaw slowly approached and sat next to his mother Rosethorn

Mapleshade- Windclan's tributes  
Mapleshade turned to us  
Mapleshade-and may the odds be ever in your favor.

**Shadowclan Reaping**

Rainheart's POV

I stood with the other she-cats observing them and staying completely silent I watched as Mapleshade drew out the tufts of fur I was trying to analyze who's fur they belonged to

Mapleshade- welcome, welcome to the 14th annual Warriors Games this is to remind you all to never try and stop the darkforest, 3 courageous she-cats and Tom's shall be chosen to represent Shadowclan in these games, now as always ladies first

Mapleshade looked at a dark brown piece of fur dappled cream and right away I knew who it was

Mapleshade- Marshbird

Marshbird's POV

I couldn't believe it I marched towards Mapleshade and sat down with dignity

Mapleshade- next we have Silverflower

I watched as Frozenstar let out a cry of agony and some kits started whimpering a Darkforest cat I believe named Swiftrain came out of know where and took away Frozenstar's fifth life

Rowanheart's POV

Mapleshade-lastly we have Rainheart

I watched as the one known as Rainheart calmly approached Mapleshade and sat down next to Silverflower

Mapleshade-now for the toms, your deputy Rowanheart

I angrily marched up to the barren rock and sat down

Mapleshade-Blackfur

I watched as the large jet black tom ran to the rock and sat next to me

Mapleshade-and lastly Reedstorm

Reedstorm's POV

I couldn't believe it I was being forced into a game where every cat had to act like a rouge

I walked towards the barren rock and sat next to Blackfur

Mapleshade-Shadowclan's tributes  
Mapleshade turned to us  
Mapleshade-and may the odds be ever in your favor.

**Riverclan Reaping**

Silverripples POV

I was scared I know I could take care of myself in the games but I was still scared of getting reaped

Mapleshade- welcome, welcome to the 14th annual Warriors Games this is to remind you all to never try and stop the darkforest, 3 courageous she-cats and toms shall be chosen to represent Riverclan in these games, now as always ladies first

Mapleshade-Silverripples

Willowspirit't POV

I felt terrible knowing every cat who enters that arena could never come out I was sad thinking I might never see the cats reaped again, but I don't want to go not because I'm afraid to die because I'm afraid to kill

Mapleshade- Songspirit

As the queen walked up to her challenge her kits trailed after only for me to stop them

Willowspirit- It's okay little ones I'm sure your mother will be fine

I didn't dare promise those kits though

Mapleshade-Lastly Willowspirit

I let a gasp of shock no I couldn't, I didn't want to, I can't kill which means I'm

Dead

Starlingclaw's POV

I was relieved Moonstorm are new deputy wasn't reaped, okay I was mostly relieved because I may have a slight crush on her, maybe, okay I do have a crush on her

Mapleshade-now for the toms

Mapleshade- Laketail

I watched as the gray tom with the strange blue tail looked like a black mirage silhouetted in front of the blazing sun, now I really hope I don't get reaped, I mean look at him he's huge

Mapleshade-Waterheart

Okay if I do get reaped the odds are against me

Mapleshade-and lastly, Starlingclaw

Laketail POV

I watched as the light gray tabby made his way next to me and sat down

Mapleshade-Riverclan's tributes  
Mapleshade turned to us  
Mapleshade-and may the odds be ever in your favor.

**Did you gays like it? I hope so and thank you everyone who submitted an OC including the ones who didn't get in, Review and the next chapter will be training, chapter three will be when the actual games start, I have made the mentors for each clan, and stay tuned, bye**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


End file.
